Un latte fue lo primero
by KC.Rissem
Summary: Donde el primer crush de Keith es un bonito chico de ojos azules que ama la tarta de coco y utiliza su teléfono para pedirla. (Publicado también en AO3, by Rissem)


**Un latte fue lo primero**

 **(Klance Au)**

Keith había tenido la idea de conseguir un trabajo durante meses antes de realmente decidirse a hacerlo. No porque le pareciese un fastidio o no supiese en qué podía ser bueno, sino que no había encontrado la forma de comentárselo a Adam y Shiro sin que ellos sintiesen que estaba despreciando la enorme ayuda que le daban.

Su hermano y su novio lo habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos en su departamento en cuanto terminó la escuela y recibió una beca para la prestigiosa universidad de Altea, donde ellos vivían. Shiro había insistido fehacientemente al negarse ante Krolia, su madre, para recibir una paga cada mes por tal cosa. Había dicho que, si bien ellos solo compartían el mismo padre, Keith era su único hermano y estaría feliz de vivir con él, por lo que se sentiría simplemente incorrecto aceptar dinero por ello.

Keith había conocido a Adam un verano hacía ya más de siete años, en cuanto Shiro lo llevó con él durante las vacaciones para presentárselo a su padre. Quizás en principio su actitud le había parecido un poco seria, pero había llegado a conocerlo en profundidad y, aunque nunca fuese a decirlo en voz alta, había entrado al top 5 de sus personas favoritas en el mundo (ranking que sólo era ocupado por los tres integrantes de su familia).

No le había sorprendido tal desarrollo, después de todo era el hombre con el que Shiro había decidido casarse hacía poco más de un año. Y Keith siempre había confiado en el criterio de su hermano.

La situación era que, si bien sus gastos no eran muchos, Adam y Shiro se ocupaban de ellos antes de que siquiera pudiera negarse. Era cierto que ambos tenían realmente buenos trabajos y buen estado económico, pero definitivamente no se sentía bien al seguir dependiendo tanto de ellos. Y tampoco le parecía buena idea pedirles más dinero a sus padres.

Así que con tal situación en mente, se decidió a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo que no interfiriera con sus clases en la mañana y tuviera un horario flexible para estudiantes como él. Para su fortuna, la cafetería que había abierto hacía un par de meses en el camino que llevaba hacia la universidad era exactamente lo que buscaba.

El dueño era un hombre llamado Thace, muy empático y amable con los demás pero con una mirada firme en sus ojos. Le hacía recordar un poco a su padre, si debía admitirlo. Sus compañeros de trabajo eran estudiantes en su mayoría también, aunque debido a su horario de clases por ahora sólo conocía a tres de ellos.

Nyma era una chica rubia y de ojos vivaces que siempre tenía un comentario divertido para compartir. Ryan le había parecido un poco intimidante al principio, como si en cualquier momento pudiese comenzar una pelea con él, pero pronto había aprendido que simplemente era un chico silencioso y sereno. Su expresión seria casi podía confundirse con aburrimiento (excepto aquella vez que Nyma trajo a conversación la última película de moda y el chico estuvo sus veinte minutos de descanso explicándole por qué la dirección de la misma era incorrecta). Y por último estaba Acxa, con quien mejor congeniaba hasta el momento. Sus personalidades eran similares y Keith sabía que pronto podría considerarla una amiga.

La cafetería abría a las ocho de la mañana y cerraba alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Los fines de semana, sólo abrían en la tarde y en la noche generalmente había pequeños eventos como lecturas del club de poesía, stands ups, o mini conciertos de los músicos locales. Era bastante divertido, aunque sólo le habían tocado un par de veces. Thace intentaba no darles horarios complicados a los estudiantes ni tampoco que tuvieran que irse muy entrada la noche. No lo había dicho en palabras pero era bastante obvio.

Un miércoles normal, casi dos meses después de haber comenzado su nuevo trabajo, Keith había llegado a la cafetería sintiéndose bastante exhausto. Los exámenes importantes comenzaban la siguiente semana, por lo que su horario de dormir se había visto drásticamente reducido y el fin de semana le parecía increíblemente lejano. Después de cambiarse en su uniforme y corresponder el gesto de cansancio que Acxa le había mostrado desde su lugar en la máquina de café, se posicionó detrás de la caja registradora para recibir al sinfín de clientes de ese día.

Dos o tres horas después de comenzado su turno, no sabía exactamente, se distrajo por un momento mientras Axca le mostraba la última receta que habían agregado al menú. Cuando volvió su atención hacia la entrada, se encontró un par de desconocidos ojos azules.

Keith sólo pudo pensar en el cielo claro y brillante que solía haber en verano cuando iba de vacaciones a la playa con sus padres. El mismo tono que se perdía con la inmensidad del mar y le hacían sonreír mientras lo observaba.

Debió haber parecido que sufría de una laguna mental o algo por el estilo, porque el chico que estaba junto al portador de esos ojos acababa de carraspear su garganta para llamar su atención. Antes de posar su mirada sobre él, pudo captar un tinte de diversión en la expresión de los ojos que le habían cautivado.

Intentando disimular su vergüenza, se mordió una de sus mejillas y le dio toda su atención al otro chico quien le mostraba una sonrisa simpática.

—Bienvenidos a Marmora ¿qué puedo servirles?—Preguntó con su mejor tono profesional.

—¿Podríamos ver el menú?—Pidió cordialmente el chico grandote y de sonrisa contagiosa. Keith asintió y le pasó uno de los folletos de la pila que estaban bajo el mostrador.

Los dos chicos frente a él, que parecían tener alrededor de su edad, se distrajeron leyendo las diferentes opciones y Keith aprovechó para dar un mejor vistazo.

El chico de ojos azules no solo tenía bonitos ojos. Tenía un más que bonito rostro; la tez de su piel contrastaba con sus ojos y en sus mejillas alcanzaba a ver algunas pecas irregularmente distribuidas (adorable, si le preguntaban). Su cabello era castaño y de alguna forma terminaba de completar el cuadro. Ese chico simplemente era hermoso.

Shiro se estaría riendo tanto de la expresión que debía tener en ese momento.

Se obligó a recobrar la compostura cuando su objeto de admiración señaló algo en el papel y la otra persona a su lado asintió como respuesta. Luego, le sonrió a Keith mientras dejaba el folleto sobre la superficie del mostrador.

— Un latte de caramelo y un té verde para llevar, por favor— Pidió el mismo chico. Levemente irritado Keith se preguntó si nunca dejaba que hablara su amigo, pero se deshizo del pensamiento mientras asentía y cobraba lo correspondiente.

Después tomó los vasos para cada bebida y preguntó sus nombres para anotarlos. Tuvo que esforzarse un poco más en disimular su decepción cuando no fue el chico de ojos azules el que respondió.

— Hunk para el té y Lance para el latte.

Genial, sólo le quedaba adivinar cuál de los dos nombres pertenecía al otro chico.

Luego de agradecerles por la compra, ambos chicos se movieron hacia el sector de Acxa, quien ya estaba preparando sus bebidas. Keith intentó concentrarse en el próximo cliente pero no pudo quitarse de encima la sensación que estaba siendo observado.

Un momento después, Hunk y Lance se dirigían hacia la puerta con las bebidas en mano. Keith los observó una vez más, como si el chico fuese a sentir su mirada y fuese a girarse hacia él, cosa que habría ocurrido si fuese una de esas películas clichés. Pero, como esto era la realidad, ambos chicos salieron del lugar sin voltearse.

Quizás lo peor de todo fue soportar la sonrisita que Nyma le mostró, habiendo sido testigo de su penoso encuentro.

* * *

Keith no volvió a pensar en el chico de ese día hasta casi dos semanas después cuando le vio entrar a la cafetería, esta vez sin compañía. Los exámenes acababan de terminar pero ese estaba siendo un día lento. Había pocos clientes entrando y saliendo, por lo que él y Acxa habían tenido tiempo más que suficiente para quejarse de los profesores y los exámenes.

Cuando el chico llegó hasta la caja registradora, Keith se permitió sonreírle tímidamente y su corazón se aceleró al recibir una muy similar.

— ¿Qué puedo servirte?— Le preguntó en tono amable.

Para su sorpresa, el chico no le respondió verbalmente sino que volteó su teléfono hacia él para que pudiese leer lo que había en la pantalla. Keith frunció el ceño con confusión.

 _Un vainilla latte para llevar, por favor._

Keith pestañeó un par de veces al terminar de leer ¿Quizás el chico estaba teniendo algún problema con su voz? Decidido a que no era de su incumbencia, asintió e ingresó los datos en la computadora.

— ¿Tu nombre?— Le preguntó en el mismo tono amable. Intentó que la sonrisa del chico no le afectara tanto pero era bastante difícil.

Observó cómo algo era escrito con rapidez en el teléfono y luego tuvo la pantalla nuevamente frente a él.

 _Lance :)_

¿Acaso esa persona podía ser más adorable de lo que ya le parecía?

Haciendo uso de su expresión indiferente, escribió el nombre en el vaso con la mejor legibilidad que pudo. Nunca había puesto tanto esfuerzo en su escritura, ni siquiera en sus exámenes. Antes de pasarle el recipiente a Nyma, se detuvo un segundo. Entonces volvió a tomar el marcador y agregó el garabato de una sonrisa junto al nombre que ya había escrito.

Al notarlo, la sonrisa de Lance se agrandó (si es que eso era posible).

— Gracias por tu compra— Le dijo como despedida, aunque desearía poder hablar con él por más tiempo.

Lance asintió mirándole a los ojos y luego se alejó hacia el sector de Acxa, donde no esperó más que un par de minutos.

Cuando salió de la cafetería, Keith se recostó sobre el mostrador, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Escuchó una pequeña risa a su lado y no le fue difícil identificar a Nyma.

— Sabes, el otro día le cambié el turno a Nadya, una de las chicas de la mañana, y tu pequeño crush vino alrededor de las nueve. Creo que ese es su horario frecuente.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Keith levantó la cabeza con rapidez, esperando que sus mejillas no le delataran.

— No es mi crush— Le dijo como si tal idea fuese inconcebible. Nyma sólo hizo un 'hum' que evidenciaba su nula credibilidad.

Otra risita se escuchó y Keith se giró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia Acxa, como si hubiese sido traicionado. La chica se mordió el labio inferior para no volver a reírse y evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

Pequeño crush, sí claro.

Lance tenía bonitos ojos y todo en él era atractivo, eso era todo. No debía ser el primer chico que pensara tal cosa.

Keith rodó los ojos hacia sus compañeras y se concentró en volver al trabajo. No creía que volviese a ver a Lance pronto de todos modos.

* * *

Que equivocado había estado.

Dos días después de su último encuentro, Lance había vuelto a la cafetería. Y desde entonces lo había hecho todos los días.

A veces ordenaba algo rápido para llevar pero nunca repetía la misma bebida dos días seguidos. Parecía haber hecho su meta personal probar cada cosa que servían en el menú. Otros días aparecía con una mochila colgando de su espalda y en vez de acercarse a la caja registradora, buscaba alguna mesa vacía dónde acomodarse. Esos eran los días favoritos de Keith, porque Lance se instalaba en la cafetería a trabajar, a veces en su computadora, otras sobre papeles, hasta casi el final de su turno.

Un par de veces había sido acompañado del chico alto que había ido la primera vez y de una chica bajita de redondos anteojos. Keith siempre se decía que no, los amigos de Lance no lo estaban mirando, era su imaginación (contrólate, Kogane).

Pero lo que Keith realmente estaba aprendiendo a valorar eran las pequeñísimas interacciones que tenía con Lance; una sonrisa tímida a modo de saludo, un asentimiento de cabeza al dirigirse hacia la salida. Keith siempre le hablaba con un tono amable y Lance siempre le mostraba la pantalla de su teléfono con su orden escrita.

Para su sorpresa, porque según Shiro a veces Keith podía ser realmente denso, sólo había tardado un par de días en determinar en qué clase de circunstancias estaba su cliente favorito.

Por su absoluto silencio, su forma de pedir sus bebidas y por cómo le había visto mover las manos de forma enérgica mientras estaba con sus amigos, Keith estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que Lance era sordomudo.

Se obligó a que la sensación de _lástima_ desapareciera de su cuerpo tan rápido como había llegado. Porque Lance se veía como un chico muy independiente y capaz de sí mismo, como alguien que odiaría que los demás lo trataran diferente o lo miraran con pena. Tenía ese tipo de aura. Así que Keith se había asegurado de jamás tratarlo de algún modo diferente y de que ninguno de sus compañeros lo hiciera tampoco.

Que siempre mantuviera un ojo sobre él mientras estuviera dentro de la cafetería, era un tema absolutamente diferente.

* * *

Uno de esos días tranquilos, alrededor de un mes desde la segunda vez que había visto a Lance, el cielo había permanecido todo el día cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes grises. Hacía poco había comenzado a refrescar bastante pasado el mediodía y Keith había descubierto que ya no podía simplemente andar de mangas cortas todo el día.

Lance había llegado poco después de las cuatro y se había instalado en la mesa que más habitualmente ocupaba; una junto a los ventanales, casi al final de la cafetería donde solía acumularse menos gente en los días lentos. Ese día había pedido un cappuccino y una porción de tarta de coco (la cual, Keith intuía, era su favorita).

Casi a las seis de la tarde, Lance aún estaba metido en su computadora y afuera había comenzado a caer una imperceptible lluvia a menos que te quedaras observando un punto fijo por el tiempo suficiente. En la cafetería sólo había un puñado más de personas aparte de él.

Keith se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba. No había mucho trabajo y Nyma había pedido el día libre. Sabiendo que difícilmente Ryan o Acxa le harían algún comentario sarcástico al respecto, Keith se dio cuenta de que era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse al chico e intentar tener algún tipo de conversación.

Adam y Shiro habían insistido mucho en ello cuando finalmente les contó de su cliente frecuente. Y generalmente hacerles caso terminaba en algo bueno.

Así que, luego de avisarle a Acxa que se tomaría su descanso, tomó una porción de tarta de coco que saldría de su propia paga y caminó hacia Lance (aguantando la respiración e intentando no verse como alguien sospechoso).

Al llegar a la mesa, Lance debió sentir su presencia o algo por el estilo porque levantó la cabeza de su computadora y se le quedó observando por unos segundos, como si no pudiese creer que Keith se hubiese acercado a él. Levantó ambas cejas, como si le hiciera una pregunta muda de qué hacía allí.

Keith esperaba que no fuese en un tono rudo porque simplemente no sabría qué hacer. Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar y con nerviosismo notó como Lance fijaba sus ojos sobre sus labios.

Los está leyendo, nada más; se obligó a pensar.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— Le preguntó, marcando bien cada palabra y haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la silla desocupada. Keith había hecho una buena búsqueda en internet sobre qué cosas hacer y qué cosas no hacer. Shiro había estado bastante sorprendido por su entusiasmo.

Lance no quitó su expresión de confusión pero asintió a modo de respuesta. Una vez que se sentó, Keith recordó la tarta que llevaba en una mano y se la ofreció, sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

— Va por la casa— Le aseguró con nerviosismo.

Lance pareció pensar en rechazar el ofrecimiento por un segundo, pero luego se relajó en su lugar y le mostró una de sus enormes sonrisas a Keith, quien dejó salir el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo.

Al menos Lance ya no parecía estar en guardia como hacía un momento. Quizás esto iba a salir bien.

Keith observó como el chico tomaba el teléfono olvidado en la mesa y escribía algo con la habitual rapidez para luego mostrárselo.

 _Gracias…_

El mensaje fue acompañado por un movimiento de sus cejas, como si le estuviese preguntando algo más. Entendiendo qué es lo que Lance esperaba, Keith sacó su propio teléfono.

Había leído que leer los labios para identificar nombres y ese tipo de cosas era un poco más complicado.

 _Mi nombre es Keith_

 _Gracias Keith._

 _¿Estás en tu descanso?_

— Sí, tengo unos diez minutos antes de tener que volver— Le respondió, para luego encogerse de hombros— Solo quería, ya sabes, saludar.

Krolia tenía razón, él era increíblemente malo para las relaciones sociales. Para su suerte, Lance le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y ningún indicio de que pensara que estaba actuando como un raro.

— ¿En qué estás trabajando?— Se animó a preguntar, para sacar un tema de conversación.

En un gesto que le pareció divertido y adorable a la vez, Lance miró a la computadora de mala manera y le mostró una especie de puchero mientras escribía en su teléfono.

 _En el ensayo más aburrido que ha existido: la percepción de la poesía en los diferentes tiempos históricos._

Keith ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Efectivamente sonaba como algo muy aburrido para alguien como él que no tenía idea de ese tipo de asignatura.

— ¿Estudias literatura?

Lance asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y no te gusta la poesía?

Keith sonrió cuando Lance suspiró de forma dramática.

 _La poesía está bien. No es mi género favorito pero no me disgusta. Lo que me aburre es tener que investigar cómo personas que ya no existen se tomaban su significado. ¿Cuál es el sentido si al final va a depender de la persona?_

Keith sonrió con diversión ante el evidente disgusto del chico hacia su tarea. Ya tenía algo más para sumar a lo adorable que le parecía. Sintiéndose incapaz de decir lo que quería decir sin sufrir una combustión en su lugar, decidió volver a utilizar su teléfono.

 _Espero que esto te sirva de incentivo entonces_

Lance leyó con rapidez y luego siguió la mirada de Keith hacia la porción de tarta que tenía entre sus brazos. Otra vez una de _esas_ sonrisas apareció en su rostro.

 _Definitivamente._

Keith observó cómo, luego de mostrárselo, Lance vacilaba por un momento antes de borrar la palabra que había escrito y reemplazarlo por algo más. Lo observó con curiosidad, porque sus mejillas acababan de colorearse un poco. O quizás era la luz y Keith estaba imaginando cosas.

 _También serviría que aceptaras tomar un café conmigo_

Sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba de forma frenética, Keith se quedó releyendo las palabras durante medio minuto. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la expresión divertida del chico.

— O sea… ¿ahora?— Preguntó, sintiendo que sonaba como un idiota. Lance asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

En cuanto su cerebro reaccionó con la suficiente lucidez, Keith observó la hora en su teléfono. Aún tenía unos buenos doce o trece minutos de descanso. Se mordió el labio inferior sin quitar la vista de los azules irises ajenos y luego se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

Lance se quedó observando el lugar vacío frente a él sin entender qué había sucedido. ¿Quizás le había hecho molestar? Temiendo el peor escenario, se giró sobre sí mismo en la silla para buscar a Keith con la vista.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro cuando lo encontró.

Keith había prácticamente corrido hasta Acxa para pedirle el café más rápido de servir. Mientras movía los dedos con nerviosismo al esperar a que estuviera listo, se giró hacia la mesa de Lance. Y el chico lo estaba mirando.

Obligando a su corazón a que se quedara en su lugar y no se le saliera por la boca, como parecía que haría de un momento a otro, le saludó tímidamente con la mano. Lance correspondió el gesto antes de girarse.

El resto de su descanso le hizo compañía al chico, mientras siguieron comunicándose a través de sus teléfonos. Sentía que era más sencillo para Lance de esa forma.

Quizás aprender el lenguaje de señas no sería una mala idea.

* * *

A partir de ese día, Keith tomó la costumbre de pasar sus descansos haciéndole compañía a Lance, siempre y cuando él se quedara en la cafetería y, además, estuviese solo. Aún no se sentía tan valiente como para socializar con los amigos del moreno.

Lance realmente amaba lo que estudiaba, aún si quizás se le complicaba un poco con las clases. Le había contado un montón de cosas interesantes sobre autores y libros que, para ser sincero, habían tomado a Keith por sorpresa. Literatura nunca había sido su materia favorita después de todo. A veces Lance le hablaba de otras cosas, de algo gracioso que habían hecho sus amigos o sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia que vivía en otra ciudad, a excepción de su hermana mayor, Verónica, que trabajaba en la universidad de Altea.

Cuando Keith le había preguntado si vivía con ella, Lance se había apresurado a hacer un gran gesto con sus brazos, simulando una cruz. Con espanto le había dicho que Verónica nunca dejaría de tratarlo como a un niño pequeño si viviesen bajo el mismo techo y que él realmente detestaba eso. Además, había escrito con una sonrisa, vivir con Pidge y Hunk era lo más divertido que había hecho en su vida.

Por su lado, Keith había hablado bastante poco sobre sí mismo. Sólo le había contado que estudiaba artes visuales, que vivía con Shiro y su novio, Adam. Creía haber nombrado una vez a sus padres pero nada más. Era increíble lo interesante que Lance le parecía y cómo siempre acababa metido en lo que fuese que el chico quisiera contarle.

Y sin querer hacer del tema algo demasiado importante, nunca se atrevió a preguntarle sobre su condición. Si había nacido así o si algo le había ocurrido. La verdad era que, si bien tenía curiosidad, no era algo que fuese a cambiar la imagen que tenía del chico que estaba llegando a conocer.

Y no tardó más de tres semanas en aceptar que estaba cayendo por él. Y muy rápido. Como nunca jamás le había pasado.

— En serio, verte ya es un poco penoso— Le dijo Nyma con las manos en la cintura cuando se acercó a tomar su puesto nuevamente luego de pasar su descanso con Lance.

Rodó los ojos mientras se colocaba el delantal negro en su cintura.

— Vamos Keith ¿cuándo vas a armarte de valor y pedirle a ese adorable chico una cita?

— No sé de qué hablas— Le respondió con voz monótona. Por su vista periférica vio como Acxa se acercaba a ellos.

— No eres tan idiota como para seguir en la fase de negación— Se aseguró de hacerle notar a Acxa que su comentario realmente le ofendía— Ese chico te gusta y, por favor no lo niegues, tú le gustas a él.

— ¡Exacto!— Secundó Nyma, con sus manos juntas en su pecho— Sólo necesitan que uno dé el siguiente paso. Y ese, mi amigo, debes ser tú.

Keith las miró a ambas como si estuvieras locas de esperar tal cosa de él. Quizás tanto tiempo con el aroma a café entrando a sus cerebros había terminado por causarles daño permanente. Seguramente.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

¿Él gustarle a Lance? Por favor. Era el chico más hermoso e interesante que había conocido en su vida. Simplemente no era posible. Estaba seguro de que sólo lo veía como un conocido con el que era divertido pasar veinte minutos al día.

— Lance no me ve de esa forma.

— Sí lo hace.

Los tres se giraron hacia Ryan, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta trasera con una caja sobre sus hombros, el repuesto de vasos que Acxa le había pedido hacía un rato. Nyma sonrió y volvió a mirarlo a él, con una ceja alzada.

— Keith, si incluso Ryan Kinkade puede notarlo, tiene que ser la verdad.

Ryan observó a Nyma con una mala mirada, evidentemente ofendido por la implicación de su comentario. No era que él fuese idiota. Sólo no le prestaba atención a lo que no le parecía importante. Lo cual era… prácticamente todo a su alrededor.

Keith se mordió el labio inferior por un momento pero luego negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la caja registradora, esperando que sus compañeros entendieran que ya no quería hablar del tema. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el lugar donde Lance ya estaba juntando sus cosas para salir de allí.

¿Podría ser?

¿Qué perdía si lo intentaba? Mucho, se dijo.

¿Qué ganaba si resultaba bien?

Honestamente, todo.

* * *

El día libre de Shiro y Adam de esa semana, sorprendentemente, había coincidido. Y en un silencioso acuerdo, habían decidido que lo pasarían descansando en el sofá de la sala y con un maratón de Sherlock Holmes por delante. Era un plan perfecto.

Y lo cumplieron a la perfección.

Hasta que Keith llegó al departamento y entró sin siquiera saludarles, a pesar de que comúnmente no perdía oportunidad para remarcarles lo cursis que eran entre ellos. Escucharon sus pasos hasta su propia habitación y luego el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Quizás había tenido un mal día.

Pero entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y Keith apareció en la sala, donde se detuvo detrás del sofá. Adam y Shiro lo observaron con una expresión expectante.

Keith abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. A la tercera vez, rodó los ojos y se giró sobre sus talones para volver a adentrarse en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Shiro se quedó observando en esa dirección, con una expresión preocupada. Adam lo observó para luego sonreír para sí mismo y estirarse hacia el control remoto para pausar el capítulo que estaban viendo.

— Ve a ser un buen hermano—Le dijo con diversión.

Shiro le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó del sofá, no sin antes dejar un suave beso en la frente de su esposo. Adam volvió a sonreír, siempre tomándole por sorpresa que aún siguiera aquella sensación de hormigueo en su estómago cada vez que Shiro hacía tal gesto.

Keith se había sentado en la orilla de su cama y movía una de sus piernas arriba y abajo, cuando Shiro golpeó a su puerta y sin esperar una respuesta entró en su habitación. Keith evitó su mirada.

— ¿Está todo bien, Keith?

— Sí, sí, no pasa nada.

Shiro le dio _la_ mirada. Aquella que le mostraba cuando sabía que Keith le ocultaba algo o que estaba haciendo algo que no debía. El chico suspiró en su lugar y se tiró hacia atrás en su cama. Pronto sintió el peso de su hermano al sentarse junto a él.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Negó con la cabeza.

Dos segundos después, se encontró hablando.

— ¿Por qué los sentimientos son tan… potentes? Es decir, te hacen sentir todo débil y ansioso. Es increíblemente molesto.

— ¿Keith Kogane experimentando sentimientos? Esto es histórico— Shiro le sonrió con diversión a pesar de que acababa de fulminarlo con la mirada— Hablando en serio ¿de qué tipos de sentimientos estamos hablando? ¿Amistad, estrés por la universidad o quizás extrañas a tus padres?

Ante la falta de respuesta, se animó a intentar con su último recurso.

— ¿Quizás… sentimientos por un chico?

Ante el súbito sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano, supo que había dado en el punto justo. Nunca había escuchado de alguien en quien Keith estuviera interesado en ese sentido. Esto era bastante sorprendente.

Después de pasar media hora más convenciendo a Keith de que necesitaba más información de la situación para entender y darle algún consejo útil, finalmente el chico le contó sobre el cliente frecuente de su cafetería.

Era extraño pero adorable ver cómo Keith se perdía en su relato sobre quién, cómo y lo increíble que era este Lance.

Aún así, sólo encontró un consejo para darle a su hermanito.

— Coincido con lo que te dijeron tus compañeros. Creo que no sabrás si este chico está interesado o no hasta que te animes y le preguntes tú mismo. Lance de por sí debe sentirse un poco inseguro como para hacer algún movimiento.

Keith frunció el ceño.

— ¿Lo dices por…?— Shiro se encogió de hombros— No lo conoces. Es una de las personas más seguras de sí mismas que conozco. De verdad, no deja que su condición le impida absolutamente nada.

— Te creo, Keith. Estoy seguro de que es una persona bastante fuerte, pero nunca asumas los sentimientos de alguien por cómo lucen en su exterior ¿de acuerdo? He tenido alumnos como él en la universidad y, unos más que otros, siempre han tenido algún tipo de inseguridad al momento de tratar con las demás personas.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un momento mientras Keith pensaba en las palabras de su hermano. Las palabras de Shiro tenían bastante lógica pero aún así no se permitió pensar en Lance como alguien acomplejado por lo que no tenía, como la capacidad de escuchar.

Aún así, quizás si estaba bajo su decisión el dar un paso adelante o no.

Suspiró profundamente, comenzando a hacerse a la idea.

— Supongo que no pierdo nada al intentarlo— Shiro puso una mano en su hombro, con una gran sonrisa.

— Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien.

Keith asintió a sus palabras de aliento y se quedó observando la alfombra de su habitación.

¿Cómo sería una buena forma de preguntarle a Lance por una cita?

La idea no tardó en llegar a él más que unos segundos.

Con los ojos iluminados y una latente sonrisa en sus labios se giró hacia Shiro, quien levantó ambas cejas. Ese había sido un cambio de actitud bastante rápido.

— Dijiste que habías tenido alumnos como él, ¿cierto?— Shiro asintió y Keith se mordió el labio inferior— ¿Tienes idea de cuál es la forma más rápida para aprender lenguaje de señas?

Shiro compartió su sonrisa al entender lo que su hermano estaba planeando. Con cariño, pasó su mano por el cabello del chico para luego levantarse de la cama.

— Estoy bastante seguro de que Adam sabe más que yo sobre eso. Él compartió departamento con un compañero que tenía problemas de audición durante los primeros años de universidad. Preguntémosle.

Keith aceptó la idea y le siguió hacia la sala con excitación recorriendo cada una de sus extremidades.

Si iba a arriesgarse, debía ser a todo o nada.

* * *

Aproximadamente cuatro meses después de que Lance había encontrado un nuevo café favorito en el qué instalarse cada día mientras Pidge y Hunk tenían sus pesadas clases de la tarde, fue la primera vez que entró a dicho lugar y se sintió _ligeramente_ fuera de lugar.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro, la chica rubia de coleta alta que siempre le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, había prácticamente pegado un saltito en su lugar y le había saludado con la mano enérgicamente. Lance había correspondido el gesto un poco cohibido.

Al llegar a la caja, dónde Keith siempre le esperaba para tomar su pedido, se encontró con la chica de cabello corto y ojos oscuros que generalmente estaba en el sector de las máquinas de café. Pestañeó, extrañado de verla allí pero pronto se repuso y le sonrió, para luego pasarle el teléfono con su pedido escrito de antemano, como siempre.

Luego de cobrarle y escribir su nombre en el recipiente, le sonrió una última vez antes de pasárselo al chico de tez morena que, sabía, era de expresión muy seria.

Probablemente Keith había cambiado de turno ese día. O quizás estaba enfermo. Lance se lamentó profundamente el nunca haberse animado a pedirle su número de teléfono, pues podría sacarse la duda fácilmente si lo tuviera. Sólo esperaba que el chico regresara en los días siguientes porque, si debía ser sincero, Keith era la principal razón de que esa cafetería le gustara tanto en primer lugar.

Con un ligero suspiro escapando de sus labios, se acomodó ágilmente en la mesa de siempre. Estaba un poco desanimado por no poder ver al chico que le alegraba las tardes últimamente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Debía seguir adelante con su día, aún si sentía que algo estaba increíblemente fuera de lugar.

No creía que hubiese pasado más de diez o quince minutos desde que había prendido su computadora hasta que tuvo la extraña sensación de que había alguien delante de él.

Al levantar la vista, su corazón casi saltó de su pecho al toparse con los oscuros ojos de Keith frente a él. El chico sonrió al notar la sorpresa que había causado pero no abrió la boca. Tampoco veía su teléfono en algún lugar cercano.

Lance, confundido, ladeó levemente su cabeza hacia un lado, intentando trasmitirle a Keith que no entendía qué sucedía.

Entonces, le vio tomar aire profundamente y sostenerlo por un segundo antes de dejarlo salir.

Keith levantó sus manos y, con un vergonzoso temblor, comenzó a moverlas en diferentes posiciones. Los ojos de Lance se abrieron enormemente al reconocer qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Mi nombre es Keith y trabajo aquí, en la cafetería._

 _Tengo veintiún años y estudio artes visuales en la universidad de Altea._

Keith hizo una pausa porque le preocupó por un momento el haber arruinado todo y estar diciendo cualquier cosa sinsentido en lugar de lo que él quería, después de todo Lance no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción. Tragó saliva al mirarle a los ojos.

Lance notó que el movimiento se detenía y cuando consiguió que su cerebro funcionase, levantó sus manos para moverla de forma experta.

 _¿Cuándo lo aprendiste?_

 _No entiendo qué sucede._

Contento porque al parecer sí se estaba haciendo entender, Keith volvió a levantar las manos con ánimo renovado.

 _Lo he estado aprendiendo las últimas semanas. Me disculpo si no me sale muy bien._

Keith notó como Lance se quedaba sin palabras y al mismo tiempo su mirada se relajaba, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

 _No tenías por qué hacerlo._

 _No me molestaba la forma en que estábamos hablando._

Lance cortó sus movimientos al ver cómo Keith negaba rápidamente con la cabeza. Sin entender, observó cómo el chico tomaba aire nuevamente, como si estuviera nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo. Era bastante tierno y hacía que su corazón se sintiera cálido.

 _No es tan difícil. Y sí necesitaba hacerlo._

 _Hay algo que tengo que pedirte y esta es la forma correcta._

Lance levantó ambas cejas ante la última frase, intrigado.

Es ahora o nunca, se dijo Keith.

 _¿Quieres salir conmigo? En una cita, me refiero._

La expresión del chico frente a él valía cada minuto que había pasado las últimas cuatro semanas con Adam tratando de figurarse cómo hacer y recordar todas las poses en las que debía colocar sus manos para poder tener una conversación decente. Él quería pasar tiempo con Lance de una forma en la que el chico estuviese cómodo y no sintiera que había una barrera entre ellos.

Lance movió sus manos con lentitud, como si no pudiese terminar de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _¿Lo aprendiste sólo para pedirme una cita?_

Keith frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso esa no era la forma más lógica de hacerlo? Observando la expresión de Lance, supuso que era la primera vez que alguien aprendía lenguaje de señas sólo para hablar con él.

 _Y para hablar contigo en las mismas condiciones._

 _Quiero que te sientas cómodo conmigo._

 _Quiero que seas tú mismo._

 _¿Fue demasiado?_

Ahora fue Lance quien se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y Keith juraba que sus ojos se veían un poco más brillantes de lo normal, como si lágrimas se hubiesen arremolinado en ellos. Tomaría eso como su respuesta; nadie había hecho antes algo así por Lance. Y qué idiotas le parecían aquellos que hubiesen desperdiciado la oportunidad. Este chico lo valía, estaba seguro de ello.

Lance comenzó a mover sus manos de una forma tan rápida que Keith se vio incapaz de entender del todo lo que le estaba diciendo, sólo algunas palabras sueltas. Con las manos aún temblorosas las llevó hacia adelante y tomó una de las del chico, con cariño. Le sonrió con un poco de vergüenza antes de alejarlas.

 _¿Un poco más despacio? _

Lance le sonrió enormemente y Keith sintió que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían de él. Nada malo podía seguirle a una sonrisa como esa.

Lance se aseguró de mirarlo a los ojos mientras le respondía.

 _Acepto._

 _Debería estar completamente loco para no._

Keith abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón en sus oídos y cada músculo de su cuerpo le gritaba que abrazara a la persona frente a él. En su lugar, decidió hacer otra cosa.

Haciendo caso a su lado impulsivo, buscó una de las manos de Lance y la acercó hasta él. Apreciando la suavidad de su piel, se acercó para depositar un inocente beso en el dorso. Al levantar la vista, Lance le observó completamente sonrojado.

Keith rió al verle llevar la otra mano libre hasta su rostro para cubrírselo, por el bochorno seguramente.

No sentía tanta alegría hacía bastante tiempo.

El ruido de aplausos y un par de gritos de júbilo llamaron su atención hacia su lugar de trabajo donde sus compañeros llamaban la atención de todos los demás clientes. La más alborotadora era Nyma, Acxa sólo le sonreía enormemente y Ryan le envió un asentimiento de cabeza.

Si no fuese porque estaba realmente feliz, estaría increíblemente enojado con ellos por llamar la atención de esa forma. Lance se había girado con curiosidad al ver la expresión en su rostro y su sonrojo había aumentado en cuanto había visto a los demás trabajadores de la cafetería.

Se giró hacia Keith con rapidez.

 _No esperaba ser el centro de atención hoy._

 _Vas a matarme si esto sucede muy seguido._

Keith le sonrió con timidez y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

 _Trataré de que eso no ocurra._

 _Pero por las dudas podrías darme tu número primero._

Lance mantuvo su sonrisa mientras le quitaba su teléfono de las manos e introducía su propio número en él. Satisfecho, se lo devolvió.

Cuando aquella noche Keith se recostó sobre su cama, llevando más de un hora intercambiando mensajes con el chico de la cafetería, se sintió idiota por la forma en la que su corazón seguía acelerándose cada vez que el aparato vibraba en sus manos. Después de todas las veces que se había burlado de su hermano y Adam, era una ironía que se estuviese convirtiendo en lo mismo. O al menos pronto lo haría.

Él y Lance habían quedado de acuerdo en tener la cita ese siguiente fin de semana. Sería la primera vez que se vieran fuera de las horas de trabajo y en un lugar diferente a la cafetería. Keith realmente quería que todo saliera bien entre ellos. Nunca una persona le había atraído de la forma en la que ese chico de ojos azules lo hacía. Era incoherente y muy, muy cliché.

Pero por primera vez en su vida esas cosas no le molestaban.

No si Lance era el causante de ello.


End file.
